My Life Would Suck Without You
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. Song-fic. One-shot. Hunter and Dustin broke up, but they want to get back together.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter, Dustin and Blake would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note: **Ha! I love this song, it's getting played out but when I first gave it a listen.... :D it reminded me of Duster....so I share my thoughts!.enjoi

* * *

_Kelly Clarkson - My Life Would Suck Without You_

"I got it dad!" Dustin yelled upstairs as he paused the movie he was watching, something about radioactive spiders and spandex, he wasn't really paying attention. He scratched his elbow before looking through the eye hole on the door, something he was just getting comfortable doing again, he quit checking who was at the door like that after he saw a horror movie.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

"What do you want?" Dustin asked as he crossed his arms.

"I wanted to talk"

"We talked Hunter...we talked," he stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind him, "We talked already dude"

"That...I was mad"

"I noticed..."

_Guess this means you take back_

_What you said before_

"What?!"

"What's your problem man, you just-"

"Look, I...no more Dustin okay...I'll find someone else"

"Really?" He asked bitterly as his arms crossed over his chest the uncomfortably reposition them at his side; he was mad that he was so mad that he couldn't even figure out where to put his hands.

"Yeah! Anyone but you okay?"

"If that's what you want then fine dude!" Dustin let out an exasperated groan and threw his hands in the air.

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

"....So why are you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to say that I was-"

"Sorry? Dude, you said you weren't coming back to me...remember?"

"I know-!" He looked down to the welcome mat at Dustin's feet and sighed, trying to calm himself down, "I know what I said Dustin...I just...We," He was getting a lot better at apologizing but explaining himself, especially to Dustin, was an uphill battle.

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

"We're...we're good for each other man," Hunter started, bit down on his lip hard, hating how sappy this shit was, "I realized that I need you..." He shook his head, "Dustin I-"

"You've lived without me, you can do it again, go find some busty replacement, like you said you would" The earth ninja didn't like acting like this because it always felt like it wasn't him

"_I can't_"

"What?"

"I can't..."

"'Can't' what?"

"I can't live you out you okay?" His voice rose but it wasn't yell. He looked up at Dustin with pleading eyes, he couldn't explain it but he needed the earth ninja, needed his quirks, the way he wore his hair, the way he walked, his smile, his scent or the way he didn't understand what was going on half the time.

_Cuz we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

"You got that from a fortune cookie dude" Dustin said skeptically as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No I didn't...and even if I did, it's still true" He defended. He was Hallmarking here and Dustin was just kicking dirt over his buried body. He couldn't explain it, with out Dustin in reaching distance, even eyeshot, he felt empty, he wasn't himself, and he was whole when he was with him. The earth ninja _was_ his other half, and when they left, that piece left with him.

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Dustin listened to Hunter, barely; his words flowed in of ear and out the other, only few words made it to his brain. Maybe this was his fault? He could have told Hunter that he didn't want to leave, that he wanted to stay with him...but he didn't, he got mad and exploded. He reacted and in the ended, he left.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

He looked the thunder over, he was wearing his fitted long sleeve shirt, not the one that made him look like a box, Dustin had told him that he hated that shirt and Hunter tossed it. That was the thing that started this, but it wasn't the lighter fluid that started the fire...it was more like the smallest chunk of coal at the bottom of the bag that you didn't bother using. Their fight in the end wasn't even about the shirt but when Dustin brought it up, it started a chain reaction...maybe that was his fault to.

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin to pick a fight_

Dustin knew this was all his fault, but Hunter's slight insecurity and the fact that he jumped to conclusions like they were a free collection of 250 dirt bikes was insane. Together they were a pretty messed up couple and apart they...well Hunter was a prime brooder and Dustin was just over all different.

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

"Okay..."

Hunter's lips turned up, "Really?"

"Really dude," He laughed, "You suck without me"

The thunder ninja had to chuckle and how blunt the other was being with him, it was refreshing, he missed it," I do, huh?"

"Yep...look...I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah..." Hunter closed the gap between them and pulled Dustin into a hug.

_My life would suck without you_


End file.
